Sky High
Sky High Sky High is a Pegasus, with a light lime green coat and a purple and blue mane. He's very sweet, and is always looking for friends. Twitter: Sky High Personality Sky is usually jumpy, shy, and quiet. He sometimes hides behind friends when meeting new ponies. The majority of his time spent is on flying around, but once you get to know him, he's a very happy, excitable pony. Sky is openly gay. He leans a bit more toward the feminine side, and is more comfortable being around mares than stallions. Sky loves hugs, and cookies. More than anything in the world. Hugs make him feel better, when he's not too happy, and cookies are just his favorite thing to munch on. His friends call him "The Cookie Master". Background Sky was born in Cloudsdale, and had lived there for a while. Then, he moved to Ponyville alone, settling in a house of clouds and marble just above the town. As a colt, he never really had friends, so he sought out potential pals in Ponyville. As of now, he is best friends with Sol Fire. He has always loved music. Electronic, to be exact. He works on his own time as a producer, and is little known, but he may get more popular over time. He goes by the stage name Kitskull, and Sol Fire likes his music. He does, too. Sky has always wanted to meet Rainbow Dash, and came close one day at a Zap Apple/Barn Raising party coordinated by Pinkie and Applejack in February of 2014. Sky gets to talk to her all the time, now. Nowhere In Particular "Nowhere In Particular" is a semi-space coordinated pocket in the fabrics of time, where he stores his cookies for later. He will occasionally grab one or fourteen out of it, and leaves everypony else confused. Friends As for friends, that includes everypony. But as for CLOSE friends, these are the ones: * , AKA Soley. * , AKA Novy. Cutie Mark Sky was kind of an early bloomer, cutie-mark-wise. The story is quite memorable. When he was a young colt, he always liked to- of course- fly. He learned how at a very young age, and has been a strong flier ever since. The whole thing started on a very rainy day, a scheduled storm, and Sky, being a little NOT cared for, decided to brave the peril and fly in it. When he left, no one really noticed, but he did leave, and that was the bravest thing he'd ever done. When he reached a spot far enough away from the big floating city that was Cloudsdale, he turned around, and sped back. The only thing that stood in his path was a big, black cloud. Not a lot of ponies know this at all, but the whole idea surrounding his cutie mark is... sure, he can fly Sky High, but he can also... make it rain, with a kick of a single cloud. The humble idea of one ability makes him cringe, yet if nopony knows, he will not appear arrogant or proud. Well, when he hit the cloud, everypony inside stopped their play, and observed outside. Every cloud was raining. A little bit, not enough to ruin anything. Sky felt so frightened by the idea of attention that he sped off. He came back to Cloudsdale later, but a while after that, he moved to Ponyville. The Player, Characters, and More While I am the cutest thing ever, and play Sky High, I really do have other accounts. This is my OC, and is best pony. Other than Rainbow Dash (And Twilight) . *twitter|mlm_Mod|MLM Mod, yes, the Mod for MLM. It's a co-account, Twilight and Sky share it, though Twi created the team. *twitter|mlp_Teams|MLP Teams *twitter|BronyCenter|BronyCenter, yes, the real brony center *twitter|mla_SkyHigh|MLA Sky High *twitter|mlp_GreenWind|Green Wind *twitter|Kitskull|Kitskull, my personal account More about me: Yes, I really am a producer. You can find me on SoundCloud.com and Beat100.com, AND BeatPort.com as kitskull. Category:Pegasus Category:OCs Category:Male